1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier or the like provided with both an original feeder such as an automatic document feeder and an area designating means such as a digitizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a copier, there is often provided an automatic document feeder in order to increase the efficiency of reading originals. The automatic document feeder is generally mounted on the image forming apparatus to be able to rotate between a retracted position where it opens an original read-out station of the image forming apparatus on which an original is placed to be read out, and an operative position where it is positioned over the original read-out station and automatically feeds originals to the original read-out station. The automatic document feeder also functions as an original holder for holding an original on the original read-out station.
Further, it has been put into practice to form an image of only a selected part of the original by designating a part to be extracted or a part to be cancelled by the use of a digitizer. In the digitizer, a plurality of points on the original placed on an input face are designated by lightly touching the original with, for instance, a stylus pen, and he designated points are electrically detected, and the elected part of the original is determined on the basis of he designated points.
Conventionally, the automatic document feeder and the digitizer are separately provided above the original read-out out station, which increases the vertical dimension of the image forming apparatus. Though the size of the image forming apparatus can be reduced by installing the digitizer in a position away from the image forming apparatus, this approach is disadvantageous in that the digitizer becomes inconvenient and the space for installing the digitizer is necessary.